Real time logging while drilling (LWD) telemetry may be accomplished via transmission and detection of pulses in drilling fluid that flows through the bore of the drill pipe and drill collars. Pulses may be positive or negative, and are typically detected by one or more transducers placed in the surface plumbing between the rig floor and the mud pumps. However, the detected signal quality can be affected by the intrusion of downhole noise (e.g., drilling noise) and surface noise (e.g., mud pump noise). When the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of received signals is reduced, operators may reduce the data transmission rate to improve the quality of the received data. Thus, there is a need for apparatus, systems, and methods to improve the SNR of received LWD telemetry signals.